P4: The Chaos Within
by Nightlyy
Summary: Throwing Taro Namatame in the TV was the biggest mistake in Yu Narukami's life. To reverse that, he'll have to go through the the biggest hardship he has ever faced. Can he withstand the pressure? Can he keep himself together? Or will he break into a million pieces to match the reflection in the mirror? Persona 4's first bad ending with a whole lot of twists.


**Hello guys, welcome to my story. Again. Which is now our story, I guess... *scratches back of the head* You might know this story, you might have read it before, but now it's on Nightlyy's profile. Why? Because he's gonna start co writing it. My motivation and creativity for writing was really down, I was this | | close from stopping altogether, but the dude said he's gonna help me. Plus, I'm not sure you noticed this, but this is the sequel to Bloodlust. So, if he's co writing, and this is the sequel, well, sounded right to be in his profile. Plus, more people will read it, since apparently no one gives half a damn about my profile. :P**

 **As these chapters are updated, I'll try to review a few things, correct some others, fix some grammar mistakes... patch it up. Why do I suddenly sound like Capcom...?**

 **Anyway... thanks for the people who read the story up to where it last stopped, I hope to move the plot forward, and who knows. I might even finish it.**

 **Also, the original story will be kept up on my profile for a while because I'm still taking the exports. When I transfer all the files to Nightly, it'll be taken down. Until then, Fanction Bots and other people interested, the duplicated fic is not a problem or something you should be concerned with. Go sue someone else.**

 **Read, review, tell me what you think, and, of course, enjoy.**

* * *

\- Inaba municipal hospital-

"There's no way I'm forgiving that bastard! He killed three people and now he says he wants his freedom? No way I'm leaving this room without bringing justice upon that murderer!" Yosuke spat the sentence, pure rage flowing through his veins when he pointed towards Namatame as he would a diseased dog.

"W-wait, slow down, what do you mean by 'justice'? Yosuke..." Chie flinched at the thought. As lame as his jokes were, he was always there to lighten up any situation, not the contrary. And even though she, herself was always the one arguing and having those petty feuds with him, she wouldn't have him any way else.

She wouldn't love him any way else.

It seemed he never did return the feeling, and that alone hurt a lot, but to hear his voice twisted by anger like that... to see such hatred in his brown eyes...

She didn't recognize him anymore. She knew that she had to get her priorities straight, but she couldn't keep her mind away from those thoughts. Those were strong feelings that she was dealing with.

"Senpai, I know how you feel, but..." Rise expressed her concerns. She could put up quite the calm and clear-thinking facade in times of conflicts like this. That was one of the many things she'd learned in the showbiz: how to gain trust in an argument. She tried to cast aside her despair in order to try and get the group to use reasoning instead of their feelings, but her thoughts weren't as organized as she thought they should have been.

No, that couldn't be the answer, how did it come to that...

Were they even thinking about doing... that? It was just wrong! They had to stop it right now!

The doubts and conflicting thoughts in her mind made the words disappear from her mouth for a split second.

Time enough for Yosuke to cut her off and raise his voice again.

"Everyone, listen!" He demanded, stealing Rise's turn to speak. "This man killed three people. The law can't touch him, because no one would believe in our story. If we leave him be, he'll soon start 'saving' people again." His anger rose with each word. "That's just wrong, isn't it?! I know this is crazy, but it is something only we can do, and this is the only chance we'll get!"

"Yosuke-kun, please, listen to reason!" Yukiko pleaded, having enough of that madness. He had gone far enough, and it was time he realized how extreme and unnecessary his idea was. Was he really thinking of doing that? Was he really thinking of stooping as low as that murderer?

"Yukiko-san." He replied, turning somberly towards his partner's girlfriend. "If this man gets his freedom and ends up killing another person, will you own the responsibility of letting him free?"

Silence reigned in the room for the moment thereafter.

He got that she was afraid, but that was their duty. They had to put an end to that threat that the others still insisted to treat as a human.

The raven haired girl tried to think of a rebut for a while, but eventually lowered her head. He surely had a point had a point... But there had to be another way... She couldn't do it with her own hands... She just couldn't.

Yosuke read the disgusted frown of her eyebrows and sighed. They were wasting far too much time. "If any of you doesn't want to take part on this, leave now. I won't hate you for doing so. But then again, I'm not the one in position to judge, right now. But Yu, please, I beg you: stay here. I want to hear your opinion as the leader, and as the person I trust the most."

Silence, once more. Amidst the deafening absence of sound, Hanamura cast a glance towards Kanji and Naoto, in special, curious about their silence. It had persisted even before they stepped in Namatame's room. Really, none of the two said a word, what was wrong with them?

But for that moment, no one dared utter a word, for reasons different for each person.

Yukiko looked deep into Yu's eyes, in search for an answer. She could hold hours of conversation with him in only a second of eye contact. She needed a lead, a guide of some sort. Hell, even something or someone to take responsibility for her actions would be fine. But for the first time, his eyes told her nothing. They just remained there, reflecting her image like a soulless mirror. Eventually, he mouthed 'I need to talk with him'. She was frustrated, verily so, but she just nodded slightly and chose to take her leave.

"Yosuke, I..." Chie started, but never finished. Yosuke just stood there, with a stare that pierced her very soul. His whole presence was screaming 'Get out of here'. He had been looking at her since he finished his speech, and if she knew better, she'd have realized that he was concerned for her. But she didn't. She didn't know what to do, her mind was a mess. Before she could even think about it, her body was already moving forward...

And slapping his cheek.

She had to vent her indecision and frustration on something.

While his head was still facing away, Chie just whispered a shy 'I'm sorry'. Yosuke didn't even turn to face her when he said "... just go". She then glanced at Yu's way, and in turn he just nodded, saying 'Do it.' With that, she lowered her head and left.

Kanji was feeling... nothing. He just felt really numb. The best friends, if not the only ones he had in his entire life, were there, thrown into that situation. He looked at Yu, then at Yosuke, who had already straightened himself up, then back at the gray haired leader.

"I trust you, man. I know you'll do the right thing." He said to the leader of the group, with a half-confident smirk on his face. Confidence was something he did not have at that moment, however. He was ready to leave the decision up to Yu. Not with the intent of pinning the blame and responsibility of a possible wrong choice on him, but with the faith that he had learned to put on his Senpai.

"I... have yet to reach that answer... Sorry, Kanji." Yu averted his eyes and responded, unable to reassure him. He was usually good at putting up a leader's personality, but that time, he'd just be lying to himself and his friend if he said he knew the answer.

Kanji just stared in disbelief. what help would he be of, if even their fearless leader didn't have the answer?He just looked away and left.

Naoto's face was indifferent and contemplative, but it was really just a bluff. Inside, she was deeply hurt. She was really seeing Yosuke's point. But... was this the truth they sought? Did her short journey as a detective lead her to commit such crime for the sake of justice? And Nanako-chan... she was so mature, independent and strong at such young age... She shouldn't have been the one to go. Was it always going to be like this? Was she always going to lose those dear to her and have to make such difficult decisions? If it was, she didn't want this kind of life anymore. She left.

Rise was in the verge of tears. 'I love you guys soooo much', she said back then, after they rescued her. And now, the fate they saved her from was being wished upon someone else...? Sure, that person was a murderer, himself, but was that really the right thing to do? Why was Nanako-chan dead, when that... scumbag was still alive? Was it really in their hands to deliver this kind of justice?

Was that even justice?

All those contradicting thoughts were waging war inside her, with her heart was the battlefield. Crying, she left, without looking back.

And then, only Yu, Yosuke and Namatame were left in the room.

Yosuke took a deep breath, before turning towards his partner. "...You and I both know the best how much this man took from every one of us. I lost the one I loved, we lost Nanako, because of him, Dojima-san is hurt, and I am sure someone cared enough about Yamano to be grieving upon her death, even to this day. That Mitsuo kid even tried to copy him, and killed King Moron!"

He realized that he was raising his voice again, and cleared his throat before continuing. It was hard to keep calm...

"As I said earlier, the law can't touch him, because even if we told the police what happened, they would never believe us, and you know that. So it all comes down to a simple solution: we push him into the TV and it's all over. No need to worry about him coming back, no need to keep our guards up at all times... it'll be truly over." Yosuke tried to persuade his partner to the best of his ability. It was the right thing to do, he had to agree with him. That'd be the end of everything! "You are the leader, I'll follow whatever you decide to do. So, what will it be?"

Yu then looked at Namatame, who was nearly digging a hole in the ground with his fingernails. His bloodshot eyes were staring at the floor and his teeth were clenched together. Then the leader turned his eyes back to his partner, whose face was sober. It seemed he had no doubts in his mind.

Narukami took a brief pause to think about everyone: Yukiko, Chie, Kanji, Rise, Teddie (who they hadn't seen since they left Nanako's room), Naoto, his uncle Dojima, Nanako, his friends... even the Velvet Room's inhabitants.

That was a tough decision. In fact, 'tough' was a huge understatement. That was going to change his life and stain his hands forever. Time seemed to stop as those million thoughts passed through his mind.

That was wrong, but what Namatame did was on another level. Even Dojima was willing to go that far.

But he still had one last thing to consider before making his final choice...

Yu closed in on the man, knelt to his eye level, grabbed him by the collar, and, blank faced, stared into his dark grey eyes.

They told him of agony, angst, discontentment, remorse and most of all, fear, as his eyes darted in all directions, subconsciously looking for an escape.

He despaired to find a way out of that situation. He was about to jump out of the window when the group came into the room, for God's sake. Yu kept trying to read his soul for long fifteen seconds, as Yosuke watched idly by.

His desire for freedom must have come from the fear of the incoming punishment for his crimes. That was what Yu saw.

Then, at 11:58 pm, the rain stopped. He had made his decision.

Verdict: guilty.

"Let's throw the bastard in."

"I knew you'd make the right choice, partner." Yosuke pitched in with a smirk. Finally, it was coming to an end.

Namatame's eyes widened and became even more bloodshot than before. He tried to claw his way out of the window, but was stopped by Yu grabbing him by the collar of his hospital gown.

"Grab his legs." he told Yosuke.

The brunette nodded and did just that. He took a hold of Namatame's ankles and helped Yu pull him back into the room. He couldn't contain himself, and split his legs apart before punting him in his manhood with all the might he could gather. He couldn't even scream, as the pain took his voice away.

Yu was about to reprimand his friend, but decided against it. The brunette took the hair from in front of his eyes and helped bring Namatame over to the big television in the room.

"You ready?" Yosuke asked, as he pushed the man's head into the TV.

That was Narukami's last chance to go back on his actions and think things over. He hesitated for a moment. Some pieces were still missing in the puzzle...

But even then, all leads pointed to him being the culprit. There was no doubt in his mind, anymore.

He nodded to his partner, and they both made the last effort to push Namatame into the TV world.

After he completely disappeared into the screen, Yosuke fell back and sat on the ground, panting hard. That was the most important moment of his life... he had just avenged the people that man had murdered. No words could express what he was feeling.

Yu put his hands on his knees, before running a hand through his hair. He had surely done the right thing, without a doubt, but... what was that feeling weighing him down? It was like... it felt a bit like remorse, but not quite. He couldn't describe the sentiment.

After that, he helped Yosuke up to his feet and they left the room before the guards came back.

They also tried to go to Dojima's room to tell him about the occurred, but visitation time had long since past. Truly a shame... he would be proud to know that Namatame was dealt with.

With a heavy silence, they walked together back to their houses. When the time to part ways came, they faced each other. They didn't wave each other goodbye, or did a friendly handshake. They just stood there, waiting for the first word.

And it never came, as Yu was the first to look away and began to walk his way with his head hanging low and his goodbye unsaid. He still couldn't get over that unnamed feeling.

Yosuke just watched him walk away for a moment before shaking his head. He understood that his friend suffered irreparable losses, but he couldn't bring himself to share his pain in the face of the accomplishment they had just reached. He looked up to the dark sky.

That was it. They did it.

It was all over.

He felt a drop of rain fall near his eye. That was when he snapped out of his daze and entered his house.

No one in the group, except for Naoto, managed to sleep that night.

...

* * *

 **A/N from Nights: Hi. The brain of this story is below me, its his stage.**

 **A/N from me: Welp, first chapter's done, the others will follow shortly as I edit and send them over to Nights. Again, leave your critics and opinions in the review box below, I'm Raidou the 16th, *points* the one there is Nightlyy... and we approve this message *thumbs up*. See y'all next chapter.**


End file.
